A New Beginning
by Jaggie 107
Summary: This is how ‘I’ would like Harm and Mac to end up after Series 10 closes…are you listening, DPB?


Title : A New Beginning

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Spoilers : Based on recent spoilers about the ambiguity of Harm and Mac's relationship, and the proposed move to San Diego for JAG in Series 11.

* * *

This is how **'I'** would like Harm and Mac to end up after Series 10 closes…(are you listening, DPB?)

* * *

Mattie's recovery from her near-tragic accident has been miraculous, thanks in part to Harm's constant attention. In my world, Tom Johnson has relinquished parental rights, and Mattie is in the process of being adopted by Harm.

**Mattie's Hospital Room**

"Hey, kiddo! You're looking better!" Harm pushed open the door to Mattie's room and walked in with his hands behind his back. Mattie grinned at him.

"What've you got behind your back?" she asked immediately, and Harm shook his head at her.

"No 'Hi Harm, how are you?' for starters?" he asked, still keeping his hands firmly behind his back.

"Hi Harm, how are you? Now, what've you got behind your back?" Mattie retorted, and Harm laughed.

"Okay, that's better. Here you go." Harm handed Mattie an envelope, waiting while she opened it. Inside were two air tickets, to San Diego.

"The doctors have said that you're up for rehab, so I've rented a place near my Mom and Frank, in LaJolla, and we can stay there for as long as you want."

Mattie realized that the tickets were one-way. Raising her eyes to Harm she looked right at him.

"For always? If I wanted?"

"For always. The property to lease has an option to buy, so if we decide we like it, we can buy it. It can be our home."

"What about…" Mattie began, but shook her head.

"What about what?" Harm mimicked, and Mattie smiled.

"Forget it. Just a dumb idea."

"You sounded serious enough."

"What about when you're at work? I mean, where are you going to work?" Mattie changed tack, but if Harm noticed he didn't say anything about it, just outlined his plans for working while she was recovering.

"I'm going on inactive status, Mattie. I can be with you, do a little work from home when I need to, and maybe work outside the home when you're back on your feet and in school. I can still advise on military law, but I can do that from home with a laptop."

"School? By the time this cast comes off I'm planning to have caught up on my lost time, and more, and be ready for the Academy, Harm!"

"Oh? You still want to do that?"

"Are you kidding? That's all I've wanted! Since I met you, anyway."

"Mattie, does the crash bother you?"

"Not really. I mean, I still have nightmares; the psychologist told me that I would, it's natural. It hasn't put me off flying, though. Do you think I'll still be allowed to fly in the Navy?"

"I don't see why not. You're young enough for your bones to knit correctly, and to regain full strength. Just don't push too much too soon, okay?"

"Okay. It's going to be great living near the beach, though. That's got to be the best remedy going!"

"That's why I thought of it," Harm retorted, and Mattie hit him with her pillow. "Hey!"

"Is this a private pillow fight, or can anyone join in?" Mac grinned as both Harm and Mattie looked up at her, their hair mussed from the impromptu pillow fight.

"Hey, Mac! No problem, come join me! Two against one, Harm. You don't stand a chance!"

"Outnumbered! Time for me to make myself scarce." Harm stood up, straightening his hair with a quick run of his fingers through it, before turning to look at Mac.

"Not on my account, I hope?" Mac managed to keep the smile on her face, even though her heart felt as though it had been hit with a hammer.

"No, of course not. I was going to get some breakfast."

"Oh…right. I guess the hospital food must be okay here then; maybe I'll try it out later."

"Oh, gross! Don't do that, Mac. How about you bring in some Beltway Burgers for lunch one day?"

"How about tomorrow? It's Saturday, so I'll have more time to spend with you."

"That's great! Isn't it, Harm?"

"What? Oh, yeah…great…um, Mac, can I have a word, outside?"

"You can talk in here, guys! Is it about me?" Mattie's face fell at Harm's serious tone, but he leaned over and kissed the top of her head in reassurance.

"No, Mattie, it's not about you. I need to tell Mac about work."

"Oh…okay. Well, don't be long, okay?"

"Back in a tic," Mac murmured, smiling at Mattie, as she followed Harm out of the room. As the door closed she looked up at him. "So? What's going on?"

"There's no easy way to say this, Mac, so I'm just…ah, hell…" Harm paused, and Mac's face drained of color. He was going away. She just _knew_ it.

"You're leaving JAG, aren't you?"

"Not entirely; not this time," Harm admitted, watching as Mac's eyes formed a sheen of tears, but no drops fell. It took all her willpower, he knew, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. "I've rented a place near Mom and Frank, with an option to buy. I've applied to go on inactive status, so that I can help Mattie get back on her feet, so to speak. Once she's up and running, and back in school, I can work fully again. But until then…my time is hers."

"What about…what about you?"

"What about me, Mac?"

"When is your time?"

"I'll make time. I just need to be there for Mattie right now, and leaving JAG is the only way I can do it. I've spoken to the General already, and he's approved the move, with one condition."

"What's that?"

"I'm basically on call, if they need an experienced pilot, or advice on ROE's and Naval law, but other than that, I can go work in the private sector if I want to. If I do want to return to the Navy, I only have to give him a call and I'll be reinstated. Seems I've got myself an open ticket…must have redeemed myself somewhere along the line." Harm managed a weak image of his usual smile, and Mac forced one in return.

"What about…your apartment, here?"

"I'll lease for now. Maybe someone in the office would be interested."

"Vukovic?"

"Except him," Harm shot back. He knew it sounded petty, but he didn't want the younger man living in a place where he had shared so much with Mac. They may never be together, as he had once hoped, but that didn't mean he had to let go of his memories of her.

Mac look surprised at his vehemence, but then she nodded. It would be too awful for her to contemplate Vukovic being in Harm's apartment. There were just too many memories…

"Hey guys? You still out there?"

Both Mac and Harm jumped at the sound of Mattie's plaintive voice, and then they grinned at each other.

"If I don't see you before you go to work, have a nice day, Mac."

"Maybe I'll catch you tomorrow? I can bring lunch for you, too…" Mac trailed off, as Harm shook his head.

"No. It's nice of you to spend time with Mattie, Mac. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Harm. I _want_ to spend time with Mattie." Mac's voice grew a little cold, and Harm dropped his head before looking at her again with an apology on his lips, but he didn't get to voice it. Mac had already returned to Mattie, and the door was closing in his face.

_Way to go, Rabb! _Harm turned away from the door and caught the elevator to the ground floor and the entrance to the hospital. Much more than breakfast, he needed fresh air.

**Benzinger's Bar – Washington DC**

"So, it's with regret that I say good-bye, Commander, but it's tempered with the hope that you will return to JAG, to visit, if not as permanent staff."

"Thank you, General. I'm probably going to see more of you than you think. This move is more important for Mattie right now, but I'm not totally out of the Navy, as you know, and there'll be opportunities to meet in San Diego, I'm sure."

"We're sure, too." Gordon Cresswell nodded his head at his departing officer. Raising his glass he called for a cheer. "To the Commander, may he have as much fun in the private sector as he has enjoyed in the military!"

Everyone cheered, and Harm looked around at his friends and colleagues. All were there, including Mac, although she hadn't come forward to greet him when she arrived late. That had bothered him, but then he had been avoiding her too. Some things never changed!

**Outside Benzinger's Bar**

"You were leaving without saying 'good bye'?" Mac's voice came across the parking lot, and Harm turned around as he pressed the keyless entry for his SUV.

"You haven't exactly been near me, Mac. I wasn't sure what sort of reception I would get if I approached you."

"How did we get to this point, Harm? I thought we were past this sniping."

"I don't want to leave like this," Harm began, and Mac interrupted.

"Then why leave at all? There are places here, near a beach, where Mattie can recover."

"She needs me right now, Mac."

"And I need you!" Mac cried out, causing Harm to jump in surprise, before he shook his head sadly.

"No, you don't. You're a strong person, Sarah Mackenzie. What I thought that I could offer you was a shoulder to cry on, and warm arms to hold you. I was wrong – you don't need anything, or anyone. I'd like to think we could still be friends, but if you can't work with that, I understand. I have to go now, Mac. Take care of yourself."

"You once told me you'd always be there for me!"

"Yes, I did. But you also said you'd been pushing me away, and even though you apologized for it, you continued to push. I don't have time to push back now, Mac."

"So that's it?"

"Yes." Harm climbed in behind the wheel of his vehicle and started the engine. As he drove away he was aware of seeing Mac in his rearview mirror, standing just where he'd left her. When he turned the corner, sure he was out of sight, he pulled over to the sidewalk and dropped his head into his hands. The tears came, hard and fast, and just as fast the storm was over. Drying his eyes, he drove on, back to his old apartment, to move on to his new life. A life with Mattie. A life without Mac. _Without Mac! _His heart screamed for him to turn around. To go back. His mind urged him forward.

**18 Months Later – LaJolla Beach**

Mattie's recovery was all but complete. Both physically and mentally she had bounced back from the devastating accident, and was as fit as ever; probably even moreso as she had Harm as her personal trainer, and he was no slouch in the fitness department! If anything, he was a slave driver!

Turning back to look down the beach, making out the shape of their house, and that of her grandparents' (for that was how she now thought of Trish and Frank), she could see a figure walking along the water's edge, heading up the beach toward her. It wasn't tall enough to be Harm, even in the distance, and it appeared to be female. Maybe it was just someone trawling for shells. Mattie jogged on the spot, breathing in the sea air on the breeze, and deciding that as it was time to head back anyway, she'd get to see who the stranger might be.

"Mac!" Mattie shouted ecstatically, waving as she realized just who the figure was, and Mac's dark head came up as she waved back. Mattie stepped up her jog, and as she neared Mac they gave each other a warm hug. "When did you get here! Where are you staying? Does Harm know you're here? What are you wearing!" The questions came like bullets, and Mac laughed, delighted to see Mattie again.

"California, last night; here, an hour ago; no, and beach gear."

"Are you going to see him?" Mattie was still trying to equate the squared-away Marine Lieutenant Colonel with the woman standing in front of her with a short t-shirt, shorter shorts, and her long dark hair loose.

"I…I doubt it, Mattie. It doesn't really matter; it's you I've come to see anyway, and here you are! You're looking very well. I know you've sent me pictures on your road to recovery, but they don't do justice to you!"

"Aw, thanks, Mac! So, you missed answering a question."

"You're still far to inquisitive for your own good, Mathilda Rabb."

"Are you going to give me an answer?"

"I'm staying at a motel outside LaJolla. The JAG office in San Diego has opened up to a much wider range of departments, and I've finally been transferred full time to oversee their development."

"Full time? That means you've been there before!" Mattie's voice sounded slightly accusing, and Mac looked directly at the teenager.

"I've been checking on the office from time to time, yes," she admitted.

"But you've never wanted to come check on Harm?"

"Mattie, Harm and I parted over a year ago, and what little friendship we had left seemed to vanish at that point. I know I was at fault for some of what happened, but…"

"Do you love him? I mean, are you _in_ love with him?" Mattie's question took Mac's breath slightly, but she nodded nonetheless. When she found her voice again, she answered quite strongly.

"Yes, I'm still in love with him. I think I always will be, but whatever chance we had has gone now. I'm settling into my new office over here, and looking forward to seeing more of you, if that's okay."

"Of course it is, but the irony is, I'm going to be headed back East before too long. I got into the Academy!"

"That's fantastic, Mattie! Of course, I knew you could, but after the accident it's an even greater achievement."

"Harm's been absolutely wonderful, Mac. He's helped get me back on my feet, and then devised the training schedule I've been under. Living right on the beach is fantastic, and having Trish and Frank nearby is just the best!"

Mac laughed at Mattie's enthusiasm, and hugged her once again. When she released Mattie, she couldn't help asking the most obvious question.

"Where…is Harm?"

"He's in LaJolla. Trish wanted a hand at the gallery today, so he's helping out. He's reinstating his commission when I go off to Annapolis. Did you know that?"

Mac nodded. It was one of the reasons she had agreed to take on the San Diego position. With Harm heading back to Washington DC, she wanted to be as far away as possible. Of course, she could have stayed in DC until it was closer to him transferring back, but there was just a little niggle in the back of her mind that maybe she was trying to avoid him. In defiance, she had agreed to transfer earlier than planned, and had actually sent over what she thought of as necessary in an advance shipment to a rented military accommodation, with the remainder of her belongings being in storage for the foreseeable future. Her apartment was sublet, and the income from that would give her enough to locate a more suitable property – maybe on the beach, also – later on, when she was more settled in California.

"Are you ever going to talk to him again?"

"Mattie, that's a bit dramatic! Of course we'll talk. We're bound to cross paths at some point."

"I mean together, about yourselves. Not just as JAG lawyers, Mac."

"I'm sure he's got plenty to do without having to think about me," Mac argued gently, but stopped as Mattie shook her head.

"He's kept himself busy, yes, but he's never found anyone else, Mac. Trish has tried to play matchmaker, but in the end he actually got quite annoyed, and now she's stopped. It's the closest I've ever seen them to an argument, but Trish knew she'd pushed too far. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Mattie…" Mac was about to deny any feelings between herself and Harm for the umpteenth time, and then stopped. It wasn't _possible _was it? That he was pining for her? It had been 18 months! Eighteen long months, and she had counted off every one of them. Day by day, week by week, month by month. That was because she was _definitely_ pining for him.

"Come on, you've got to come by the house at least!"

"Are you hungry?" asked Mac, and Mattie grinned, nodding her head.

"I need to take a quick shower, and then we can 'do' lunch!"

"What about…when will Harm be back?" Mattie picked up on Mac's slight hesitation, but she hid the grin as she set off, pulling Mac behind her toward the Burnett's beach house.

"He didn't say, but he's probably going to eat with Trish anyhow, seeing as they're both in town. I wasn't expecting him until later."

"Where are you going? This is Trish and Frank's place." Mac was surprised as she realized Mattie was headed for the familiar property. Mattie stopped dead, and Mac nearly knocked her over.

"You've been here before?" she asked, her voice echoing her amazement. Mac nodded warily, not sure what Mattie would make of her acknowledgement.

"I've been a couple of times, when we've had cases on the West Coast."

"I didn't know that," Mattie admitted, and then grinned. "Harm never said anything."

"No reason why he should, really. It was a few years ago."

"But you know Trish and Frank, so that means you'll get invited over!"

"Mattie, no…" Mac began, starting to warn the teenager about not interfering, but Mattie was beyond unstoppable.

"Oh, Mac! Lighten up! Trish would never forgive me if I didn't tell her you were here. You know how she is, about keeping in touch with people. I'm sure you still get a Christmas card from her, don't you?"

Mac had to nod at that. Despite the distance, and the years between, Mac always received a card from Trish and Frank, and she always sent one to them herself. Despite her dubious relationship, or lack of one, with her son, Trish had never questioned Mac's loyalty to Harm, nor her belief that they _were _meant to be together.

"So," Mattie continued, as though there had been no interruption. "You'll be able to come sunbathe with me, and go swimming?"

"I guess so. I'd like that. How come you're using this place to change? I thought Har…you had a place here yourselves?"

"We do, but it's set back from the beach. Trish gave me a key to their place so that I could let myself in and out when I wanted to come down to the beach. I use their outside shower to rinse off, and then I use Harm's old room to change, if I need to. Most times I just rinse off and walk back to our place with one of Harm's t-shirts on."

"Like today, huh?" Mac spoke, eyeing the familiary 'Go Navy' written on the material. Obviously well-worn, it was a much-faded replica of the same t-shirt she had in her closet. The one she had once 'borrowed', and kept for old-times' sake. Or so she told herself. The scent of Harm had long since vanished, but she could still remember him. Could still picture him. Could still see the SUV pull over to the side of the road when he left Benzinger's. Could still see the familiar dark head drop in his hands as the broad shoulders shook. Mac had followed him out of the parking lot that night, no longer interested in rejoining the party inside. For her it was over, and when she had seen Harm's dejected reaction for herself, she had felt disgust at her own behavior back in the parking lot. Disgust that had her drive off in the opposite direction, not stopping to comfort him. Not stopping because she felt she didn't deserve to offer him that comfort, nor to get comfort in return. And now…

Mac shook herself mentally, getting away from the melancholy, and managing a smile.

"Come on, then. Get changed, and you can show me around."

"I would imagine you probably know more about this place than I do," Mattie retorted, smiling, as she stepped under the spray of water from the outside shower. Mac stood well back from the water, and waited while Mattie rinsed off the salt and sand. When she had finished, she twisted her curled hair to remove most of the moisture, and then left it to dry naturally in the sun. Mac's own hair had grown some more in the time since Mattie had seen her last, and she complimented Mac on it.

"You look like a kid, Mac, with your hair down like that."

"You're very good for my ego, Mattie, but it's not going to score you any points if you keep trying to bring Harm into the conversation."

"Him? I didn't even say his name," protested Mattie good-naturedly, and Mac laughed out loud, following the teenager away from the beach and across the road to the small bungalow set back, and a little higher, than the Burnett home. Mattie opened the door and waved Mac inside, but she held back, not wanting to intrude. Not wanting to be somewhere that Harm was, and that she had no memories of.

"Mac, please, it's hot out. You can't stay outside all the time. It's my home too, and I'm inviting you in, okay?"

"I…okay…" Mac relented, realizing how silly it sounded to even her own ears when she had told Mattie she hadn't been invited to the house. It was cool inside the bungalow, the drapes closed against the heat, darkening the lounge. Mattie showed Mac the way through to the kitchen, which was lighter, but still cooled by the air conditioning system.

"Help yourself to a drink, and I'll just be a sec." Mattie indicated the concealed refrigerator door, before disappearing down a corridor that Mac presumed would lead to the bedrooms. Bending down to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator, Mac bumped her head when she heard her name called out in surprise.

"Mac! What the hell…?" Harm's reaction was disbelief that the woman he had spent the last 18 months thinking about was actually here in his house – in his kitchen – wearing nothing but a cut-off t-shirt and equally cut-off shorts! And she looked fabulous!

"Harm! I… Hi!" she returned, standing up as she held the cold bottle to the now forming lump on her head. Harm moved her hand out of the way and ran his fingers gently over the bump, nodding his head in agreement.

"You're going to have a lump there. Sorry to startle you, but I wasn't expecting…you. What _are_ you doing here, anyway?"

"I met Mattie on the beach. We are…were going for lunch…did you and she…have plans?"

"No. I'm actually meant to be having lunch in town with Mom, but I forgot a file I need for later, and so I had to drop back to pick it up. Ordinarily Mattie could have picked it up for me, but it's in the safe in the den, and I don't let her in there. In the safe, that is…not the den …" _and I'm rambling, thought Harm. _

Mac couldn't hide the smile at the flustered look on Harm's face, nor the flush on her cheeks as she recalled his gentle fingers in her hair. Despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other for such a long time, the sensations he had invoked in her in the past were still there, as strong as ever.

"It's good to see you, Harm. You look…well."

"You look fantastic," Harm returned, with a swiftness that took Mac's breath, and she could only stand and stare at him. Harm relented, and spoke again. "I didn't picture how we would meet up again, Mac, I just knew that one day we would. This is quite a shock."

"A shock…?" Mac's voice wavered, and Harm stepped closer to her.

"A shock yes, but a pleasant one. How are you?"

"I'm…fine…I'm fine. Really," Mac answered, _and blabbering like an idiotic schoolgirl, she added for good measure._

"What are you doing here? In LaJolla, I mean. I know you're based down here now, in San Diego."

"I'm…I came to see…Mattie," Mac managed to get out past the lump in her throat. _He knew! _"How did…did you know I was at JAG over here?"

"It was in the Navy Times, Mac, that you had got a new appointment on the West Coast."

"Oh," Mac couldn't hide her disappointment. Harm saw the expression on her face, and raised his hand as if to cup her cheek before letting it drop to his side. He didn't have any right to touch her. He'd killed off whatever feelings she had for him when he had abandoned her at Benzinger's. Hadn't he? It did make him wonder, however, that she was here in his house, and smiling at him. Or at least she had been smiling.

Mac watched his hand rise and fall as though mesmerized by the movement, and she couldn't hide the further disappointment as he cancelled the gesture. It had been a mistake to come here. It would have been better to invite Mattie over to San Diego instead, Mac surmised. Putting the bottle of water on the counter Mac hit Harm with a pasted, patented smile and made to leave.

"What about your lunch…with Mattie? You're just going to leave?"

"I'm…I think it's best."

"Best for whom? You? Are you running away from me, Sarah?"

_Sarah! _Mac froze. He had called her _Sarah! Mac made a decision on the spot. _One that could – would – change her life.

"No. I'm not running away, Harm. Not anymore. Why did you call me Sarah?"

"Because that's your name." Harm's answer was as ambiguous as Mac's question.

"You haven't called me Sarah in a long time."

"I haven't seen you in a long time."

"What are we doing?" Mac asked.

"Going round in circles," Harm answered.

"I'm getting dizzy," Mac murmured, a soft smile coming to her lips.

"I'll catch you," Harm's response was followed by a demonstration as his arms came up to hold Mac, and she froze. Harm froze too. Neither one knew quite what to do next.

"I don't think we've been introduced," Mac breathed.

"Maybe…we should introduce ourselves, before we get too familiar." Harm's voice was equally unsteady. "Hi, I'm Harm Rabb."

"Hello. I'm Sarah Mackenzie," answered Mac.

"Good. Introductions over." Harm didn't give Mac chance to back away. Not this time. With his arms wrapped possessively around her body, his lips taking possession of hers, and with very little resistance, Mac gave in to his insistence.

"Hi, guys! Oops! Bye, guys! Don't mind me!" Mattie tried to bypass the scene in the kitchen.

"_Mattie!"_

The teenager froze on the spot, just as Harm and Mac had moments earlier. Hearing Harm's authoritative military tone was warning enough, but add to it Mac's equally authoritative voice, and Mattie knew she had been rumbled. But they just looked so _cute_ together! Arms still wrapped around each other, they stared at Mattie, trying their hardest to _remain_ in authority, but losing the battle fast as neither one wanted to release the other, and the strict image just didn't fit the couple who were so obviously in love, arms around each other, and looking decidedly guilty at being caught making out, and happy at the same time!

"You seem a little…_preoccupied," _Mattie murmured, grinning, and Harm grinned back. So did Mac.

"We are. Where are you going?"

"I called Grandma, and she's going to wait at the gallery, so we can go to lunch."

"I thought you were having lunch with Mac?" Harm queried, still not relinquishing his hold on Mac, and Mac didn't look too worried that he wasn't letting go.

"So did I," Mattie laughed, as she went up to the pair of them and gave them both a kiss and a hug. "I'm sure there'll be another chance, won't there?" Mac nodded her head, smiling at Mattie and then looking up at Harm, waiting for his response, which came out strong and sure.

"Absolutely."

"Good. Now, I'm off. Behave, and I'm guessing that you'll still be here when I get back, Mac, so maybe I'd better hang out over the road, and you can come visit there when you're through…visiting here," Mattie's comment wasn't lost on either adult, but they let her cheekiness slide – this time. With a wave of her hand over her shoulder, Mattie left the bungalow, but neither Harm nor Mac saw her leave. They were looking at each other. With an unspoken consent, Harm lift Mac into his arms, and they went off to renew their acquaintance further.

**LaJolla Beach – ten months later…**

They were all there, gathered on the beach outside the Burnett home; Harm and Mac, Mattie and Josh (a cadet classmate from the Academy), Trish and Frank, Harriet and Bud, and their four children, Sturgis and Varese, Jennifer and Jason. Victor Galindez had sent his congratulations, and his apologies, but duty had him posted overseas still, and unable to make the occasion in person. Standing between Trish and Frank Burnett was AJ Chegwidden, and in his arms were the two reasons for the celebration on that day. Catherine and David Rabb had been christened, with Mattie and the Admiral, Harriet and Bud, and Jennifer and Sturgis as Godparents to them both.

Harm and Mac watched as their youngest children were _oohed_ and _aahed_ over repeatedly. Standing to one side, they smiled at one another and Harm just couldn't resist. He kissed his wife. Repeatedly. Until the sound of coughing, and whimpering, brought them back to earth, and the others present.

"A little less of that, people, or we'll be celebrating in another nine months!" AJ Chegwidden looked pointedly at his former officers, and both Mac and Harm smiled at him with genuine affection.

"Sir," they answered together, knowing full well that they had no need to defer to the man who was now retired. Courtesy, and long-standing friendship, however, kept their greeting a tradition.

"I think these two mites need returning to their wonderful parents. As much I love them, and I do, I have no…facility…to provide food, and I think that's what they're calling for right now." Mac left Harm's embrace to take her son while Harm moved to pick up his daughter from AJ, and they excused themselves from the party while they went to feed their children. That is, Mac fed, and Harm watched, fascinated as always with the wonder of his youngest children, and his wife. Mattie was completely theirs now, also; her adoption having been altered to include Mac as her mother, after she and Harm had arranged an impromptu wedding in Las Vegas a week after they met up again. That had been a very intimate affair. Just the two of them, along with Harm's parents, and Mattie as chief bridesmaid. After all the years, neither wanted to wait longer than they had to, and agreed on a runaway wedding, with a blessing arranged a few weeks later to allow the others in their 'family' to gather for a celebration.

Mac looked up at Harm as he watched the twins, and her smile was full of pride, and love, and something else that was indefinable. Harm met her gaze with his own, and quirked his eyebrow at her smile.

"Something you want to tell me, Mrs Rabb?" he enquired softly, and Mac's smile widened.

"Mattie's offered to babysit with Josh later, and you and I have a date."

"We do?"

"We do," Mac confirmed huskily, her eyes unwavering.

"Okay, so where are we going on this 'date'?"

"Dinner and dancing, and doing whatever we want…" Mac began, and stopped as Harm leaned in to kiss her.

"That's what I want," he murmured, kissing her once more.

"I want that too, but tonight we can have more…" Mac murmured, glancing down as one of the twins shifted against her. "Trish has the milk I expressed earlier in their refrigerator, enough for a couple of feeds through the night, and we'll be back in the morning."

"You had your check-up!" Harm suddenly realized where Mac was going with her words, and their shared smile was something so intimate that had anyone been close by they would have felt almost voyeuristic, such was the emotion in the room.

Mac relished the quiet times she and Harm had shared between feedings and changings and adapting to being parents of not one but two newborns. The birth of the twins had been remarkably untroubled, and fast, considering it was a first pregnancy, and Mac had recovered well, taking to motherhood so naturally. In fact, Mac hadn't realized she was even pregnant and was in her third month before she did a home test. The result was as plain as the two striped lines in the requisite box. Mac had hugged the stick to her, and wiped her eyes as she thought of how she was going to tell Harm he was going to be a father, again. The ideal opportunity came when Harm was working at his laptop later that night, and he found a piece of paper handed to him by Mac. When he had queried the blank page, Mac had asked him to list his favorite names, boys and girls, for when they would start having their _family… _Harm hadn't cottoned on initially, and he had rummaged for a pen to begin his new task. That was when Mac had handed him the white stick, with the blue lines.

"Mac, this isn't a…pen…it's…it's blue!" Harm's expression had been priceless as he realized just what it was he was looking at. _"You're…we're…pregnant!"_

At Mac's acknowledgement, Harm had got up from his chair and simply held her close, whispering his thanks over and over, to which Mac gently told him that it wasn't just her contribution, and thanked him too. At that point neither had any idea their joy would be doubled!

From then on her whole pregnancy had been a blast, with none of the maladies suffered by most women, and a total commitment to being so 'laid back' that her ObGyn had commented on it also. Mac was careful with her diet (less Beltway Burgers!), and had confirmed that her alcohol addiction was not likely to be a contributing factor to anything considering she had been 'dry' for almost ten years, with no likelihood of her reverting to drinking anything more than her usual tonic and lime in the near or distant future. Harm had always been considerate in not drinking alcohol around her, and for that Mac was always grateful, although he did still enjoy beer, wine and whisky on occasion. His thoughtfulness had been something that she had noticed almost from the first time she had told him _she_ was the alcoholic that had recovered in Red Rock Mesa, and not her Uncle Matt, as Harm had at first presumed.

Now, however, Mac was ready to resume the relationship she and Harm shared that was more than just being parents. They belonged together, and they were so in tune with each other that Mattie had once confided to Trish that when she had first been taken by Mac to meet Harm at the Memorial on Christmas Eve, she had _felt_ the aura between the two, even when she didn't fully understand what was going on. Now, as a young adult herself, she still couldn't explain what it was that Harm and Mac shared, but she knew that she would never settle for anything less than that for herself. Trish had smiled, nodded her head, and treated Mattie's revelation with all the seriousness it deserved. After all, she had acknowledged to herself, it was the same bond _she_ had shared with Harm's father.

"When do we get to go on this date?" Harm asked conversationally, but Mac could hear the hitch in his voice as he thought ahead to what the night held for them.

"When everyone has gone, which will be by this afternoon. Josh is staying over in the guest room here at your Mom's, and Mattie is in your old room. We have our house to ourselves."

"That's our 'date'?" Harm looked a little incredulous, and Mac laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Not exactly. Like I said, a little dinner, a little dancing, and a lot of loving."

"I can live with that…" Harm murmured, nodding his head, and he laughed as he leaned in to kiss Mac once more before the twins began to squirm. Helping Mac to change and re-dress them, he carried Catherine once more as Mac picked up David and they returned to the beach, and their family.

_Later… _While no words were uttered, their eyes said so much more, and Mattie grinned at Josh as he watched the silent exchange between Harm and Mac.

Trish and Frank watched Mattie watching Josh, and smiled at each other. Frank was the first to acknowledge the unspoken thought that they both had.

"We could already be looking at the next Harm and Mac," he murmured to his wife, his arm around her waist. Trish nodded, smiling up at her husband.

"I hope it doesn't take them as long, though," she murmured in response, and they both laughed, turning to rejoin the group also.

THE END (Absolutely, definitely, a one-off story!)

* * *

So, there you have it, and if there are errors, please be kind when pointing them out! Ambiguity means I can leave out such banalities as wondering what happened to Harm's proposed transfer back to DC, and Mac's move to San Diego. Of course, in my world, these little things got _sorted!_ No questions asked. With all the angst-ridden and somewhat unbelievable storylines leading to JAG's (and DJE's) end of season, I hope this brings a little smile to lots of faces! Enjoy! 


End file.
